Ujawniony Spisek: Koniec Gry
| konflikt = Inwazja Ryoka | data = 6 sierpnia (dzień egzekucji)Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 262 | miejsce = Soul Society | wynik = *Wicekapitan Momo Hinamori jest śmiertelnie ranna. *Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya jest ciężko ranny. *Kapitan Sōsuke Aizen jest żywy i okazuje się zdrajcą. *Plany Aizena są ujawnione. *Kapitan Gin Ichimaru okazuje się być zdrajcą. *Kapitan Kaname Tōsen okazuje się być zdrajcą. *Aizen zdobywa Hōgyoku. *Aizen ciężko rani kapitana Sajina Komamurę. *Aizen pokonuje Ichigo Kurosakiego. *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki jest ciężko ranny. *Rukia Kuchiki zostaje uratowana. *Gotei 13 bezskutecznie próbuje aresztować Aizena, Gina i Tōsena. *Menos Grande używa Negación i zabiera zdrajców do Hueco Mundo. | uczestnicy = Zdrajcy: *Kapitan Sōsuke Aizen *Kapitan Gin Ichimaru *Kapitan Kaname Tōsen Cel: *Rukia Kuchiki Opozycja: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Yoruichi Shihōin *Gotei 13 }} Podczas Inwazji Ryoka, kapitan Aizen zostaje zamordowany, co powoduje chaos w całym Seireitei. Jednak podczas Ujawniony Spisek: Koniec Gry, zostaje ujawniona cała prawda o Aizenie. Wykazano, że Sōsuke, kapitan 3. Oddziału - Gin Ichimaru i 9. Oddziału - Kaname Tōsen są zdrajcami i manipulowali różnymi osobami i organizacjami w Soul Society w celu osiągnięcia zamierzonego celu. Wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do tego punktu to chęć uratowania Rukii Kuchiki przez Ichigo Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół: Orihime, Chada, Uryū, Ganju i Yoruichi. Po rzekomym zabójstwie kapitana Aizena, Ryoka stają się głównymi podejrzanymi. Cały spisek odkrywa kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya, który odkrywa, że Najwyższa Komnata 46 została zamordowana i w ich imieniu zdrajcy kierowali Soul Society. Prolog thumb|190px|left|Hitsugaya odkrywa śmierć Najwyższej Komnaty 46 Tōshirō Hitsugaya, wraz ze swoim wicekapitanem, Rangiku Matsumoto udaje się do Najwyższej Komnaty 46, gdzie zastaje martwe ciała mędrców. Hitsugaya zauważa, że ich krew całkowicie wyschła, jest czarna i kruszy się, co oznacza, że nie żyją od dawna. Dedukuje, że wszystkie rozkazy wydane podczas Inwazji Ryoka były fałszywe i zastanawia się kto jest sprawcą. Pojawia się Izuru Kira, za którym ruszają w pościg. Izuru pyta czy Tōshirō nie ma ważniejszych spraw, jak ochrona Hinamori, która właśnie wydostała się z baraków 10. Oddziału. Kapitan zostawia Kirę swojemu wicekapitanowi, a sam rusza do Momo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 168, strony 1-12 Zdrada thumb|190px|left|Aizen rani Hinamori i zostawia ją by umarła W tym samym czasie, Hinamori dociera do Najwyższej Komnaty 46 i zastanawia się kto uśmiercił mędrców. Za jej plecami pojawia się Ichimaru GinManga Bleach; Rozdział 168, strony 15-19 Gin zaprowadza ją do mieszkalnej strefy, gdzie ku jej zaskoczeniu spotyka rzekomo martwego kapitana Sōsuke Aizena. Momo przytula się do niego i rozpoznaje rękę i zapach swojego kapitana. Aizen przeprasza, że musiała się martwić, ale tłumaczy, że musiał się ukryć, dlatego upozorował własną śmierć. Niespodziewanie przebija ją mieczem i zostawia by umarła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 169, strony 8-19 thumb|190px|right|Hitsugaya nabrany przez Aizena Kiedy odchodzą, Hitsugaya dociera i jest zszokowany obecnością Aizena. Pyta gdzie jest Hinamori, ale po chwili zauważa ją zakrwawioną na ziemi. Sōsuke wyjaśnia, że od początku byli z Ginem partnerami i zatrudnił Momo jako swojego wicekapitana, ponieważ łatwo było nią manipulować. Tōshirō nie wytrzymuje i aktywuje Bankai - Daiguren Hyōrinmaru i mówi do Aizena, że go zabije, jednak po chwili zostaje poważnie raniony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 170, strony 5-23 Ujawniony spisek Na miejsce przybywa kapitan 4. Oddziału, Retsu Unohana wraz ze swoimi wicekapitanem, Isane Kotetsu. Aizen wita ją i pyta czy wiedziała, że się tu znajdował. Unohana odpowiada, że w Seireitei jest tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie jest absolutny zakaz wstępu, więc po stworzeniu wspaniałej repliki martwego ciała, musiał udać się w miejsce, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Sōsuke chwali ją, ale mówi, że popełniła błąd, ponieważ on się tu nie ukrywał i to nie replika ciała. Po chwili w dłoni trzyma swoje ciało. Zgromadzone są zdziwione i pytają kiedy to zrobił. Aizen odpowiada, że trzymał je cały czas, ale do tego momentu nie pozwalał im tego zobaczyć. Uwalnia Zanpakutō, ciało znika, a miecz wbija się w ziemię. Kobiety są zszokowane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 171, strony 3-9 190px|left|thumb|Aizen i Gin uciekają Wyjaśnia, że zdolnością jego Kyōka Suigetsu jest tzw. "absolutna hipnoza". Isane burzy się i mówi, że kiedyś powiedział, że ten miecz bazuje na atakach wodnych, a nawet pokazał to przy wszystkich wicekapitanach. Aizen uśmiecha się drwiąco i tłumaczy, że hipnoza dociera do pięciu zmysłów i jest w stanie pokazać wszystko, czego zapragnie użytkowników, więc nawet może spowodować, że mucha będzie wyglądać jak smok czy bagno jak ogród pełen kwiatów. Jednak warunkiem osiągnięcia hipnozy jest zobaczenie przez ofiarę momentu uwolnienia Shikai. Unohana dedukuje, że ta moc nie działa na osobę niewidomą, więc Kaname Tōsen był wierny bez tego. W tym samym czasie, Kaname, zatrzymuje Renjiego niosącego Rukię i za pomocą białego materiału teleportuje ich na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. To samo czyni Aizen z Ginem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 171, strony 9-19 thumb|right|190px|Tōsen zabiera Renjiego i Rukię Abarai jest zdziwiony widokiem kapitana 5. Oddziału. Ten powtarza by zostawił Rukię i odszedł. W tym samym czasie, Isane za pomocą Bakudō 58. Kakushitsuijaku zamierza współrzędne zdrajców. Unohana rozkazuje jej powiadomić o wszystkim kapitanów, wicekapitan oraz Ryoka. Sama idzie zająć się ranną Hinamori i Hitsugayą. Kotetsu spełnia rozkaz i używa Tenteikūra aby przekazać informacje. W tym samym czasie, Renji odmawia oddania Rukii. Gin chce zaatakować, ale Aizen zatrzymuje go i mówi do wicekapitana, że będzie troskliwy i pozwoli mu ją nosić, odcinając mu rękę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172 thumb|left|190px|Aizen niszczy Shikai Renjiego Sōsuke mówi do niego, że nie chce go zabijać, ponieważ jest byłym podwładnym. Renji mówi, że skoro tak, to dlaczego zabił Hinamori. Aizen domyśla się, że wszyscy już o wszystkim wiedzą i tłumaczy, że Momo nie mogła żyć bez niego, więc jej pomógł, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciał jej zabić i robił wszystko by zginęła z rąk Tōshirō lub Izuru. Renji postanawia zaatakować swoim Shikai, które jednak Aizen spokojnie blokuje mieczem. Następnie zatrzymuje je gołą dłonią i rozrywa na kawałki, co powoduje rany u Abarai. Sōsuke tłumaczy, że kiedy spotkał ich trójkę, wiedział, że będzie mógł na nich liczyć, ale Renji był najbardziej kłopotliwy, więc musiał odesłać go do innego oddziału. Wicekapitan nadal nie zamierza oddać Rukii, więc Aizen postanawia zaatakować. Atak blokuje przybyły Ichigo, który ironicznie pyta czy Rukia jest za ciężka dla Renjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 173 thumb|right|190px|Aizen bez problemu pokonuje Ichigo Abarai dziękuje mu, lecz po chwili wybucha pomiędzy nimi kłótnia, że Renji nie umiał wykonać tak prostego zadania jak ucieczka. Postanawiają walczyć we dwójkę. Abarai mówi, że ten atak może wykonać tylko raz, ale przeciwnik będzie musiał się odkryć, więc nie mają sporo czasu. Wbija złamany miecz w ziemię i używa Higa Zekkō. Oderwane segmenty podnoszą się i w tym samym momencie atakują Aizena. W tym samym czasie Ichigo rusza do ataku, lecz Sōsuke zatrzymuje jego Bankai jednym palcem i poważnie rani Kurosakiego. Rani również Abarai i rusza w stronę Rukii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 174 thumb|left|190px|Aizen zatrzymuje atak Komamury Chwyta Rukię za obrożę i widzi wciąż przytomnego Ichigo. Chwali go za wytrzymałość, ale powinien leżeć, bo jego zadanie zostało wykonane. Kurosaki pyta o co chodzi, a Aizen wyjaśnia, że wiedział, że przybędą z zachodniego Rukongai, a po zamknięciu bramy, jedynym wyjściem była pomoc Kūkaku Shiby. Tłumaczy dalej, że po zamieszani spowodowanym w Seireitei śmierć kapitana nie wzbudziła podejrzeń, więc mógł bez problemu dalej manipulować. Chłopak jest zaskoczony tymi informacjami i pyta skąd Aizen wiedział o miejscu ich przybycia. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że zachodnie Rukongai to baza operacyjna Kisuke Urahary, więc nie było innego wyjścia. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że tamten wie o Uraharze. Sōsuke mówi, że Shinigami mają cztery style walki: Hakuda, Zanjutsu, Hohō i Kidō, a kiedy Shinigami osiągnie szczyt w każdej z tych umiejętności, zatrzymuje się w rozwoju. Istnieje jeden sposób aby powiększyć swoje umiejętności, a jest to przemiana w Hollowa. Aizen prowadził badania nad Hollowami, lecz ciągle nie były one tym co chciał. Człowiekiem, któremu udało się stworzyć przedmiot, który zamieniał Shinigami w Hollowa i vice versa był Urahara, a przedmiot nazwał Hōgyoku, jednak czuł, że jest ono niebezpieczne, więc założył barierę i umieścił je głęboko w duszy Rukii. Jego opowieść przerywa wściekły Sajin Komamura i natychmiast atakuje swoim Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 175 thumb|right|190px|Aizen pokonuje Komamurę Następnie próbuje uwolnić Bankai, ale Aizen zaskakuje go za pomocą hipnozy. Następnie używa Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi, przez co Komamura pada ranny na ziemię. Sōsuke ponownie zwraca się do Rukii i tłumaczy, że gdy była w Świecie Ludzi, zamordował 46 mędrców, a gdy powróciła, zdecydował się na użycie Sōkyoku, ale w razie nieudanej egzekucji, znalazł inny sposób. Jego ręka ulega przemianie i siłą z jej ciała wyciąga Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 1-21 Koniec gry thumb|left|190px|Aizen otoczony przez Gotei 13 Aizen stwierdza, że Rukia nie jest mu już potrzebna i rozkazuje Ginowi ją zabić. Ichimaru spełnia polecenie i aktywuje swoje Shikai, jednak ostrze zostaje zablokowane przez Byakuyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 22-25 Kapitan Kuchiki pada na kolana, a Rukia pyta czemu ją uratował. Sōsuke planuje dokończyć zadanie Gina, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Yoruichi Shihōin i Suì-Fēng, która przyłożyła mu miecz do szyi. Z pomocą przybywają trzej strażnicy bram, ale Jidanbō Ikkanzaka i Kūkaku Shiba ich pokonują. W tym samym czasie Rangiku łapie Ichimaru i przybywają posiłki z Gotei 13. Aizen stwierdza, że już czas i zostaje otoczony żółtymi promieniami, a na niebie otwiera się wielka szpara z Menosami i wielkim okiem. Sōsuke, Gin i Kaname zaczynają się podnosić. Yamamoto tłumaczy, że to światło to Negación, którego nie można przebić.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 177 Następstwa Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Conspiracy Revealed: End Game Kategoria:Wydarzenia